mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Gamewizard2008
Gamewizard2008 is a fanfiction writer, the self-proclaimed King of Crossovers, and author of the multi-crossover series known as the Gameverse. He may help with some quotes and prototype arts in A View to Paris, maybe. History In 2011, just one day after his March 11 birthday, Gamewizard published his first crossover story, Operation: GALACSIA, which became a success among the KND fandom. GALACSIA was followed by a series of less-impressive sequels, such as ANCESTOR and DUTCHMAN, but his series gained popularity nonetheless as other authors asked to share universes with him. Later in that same year, Gamewizard became admin of the KND Fanfiction Wiki, and is currently the only active admin on the site. In 2012, Gamewizard began work on Legend of the Eight Firstborn, which took almost the whole year to write, and became renowned as the greatest crossover of all time. Gamewizard had also greatly improved in his writing in regards to story-telling, however he was plainly aware of the story's various flaws, but has worked to fix most of them. In the same year, Gamewizard began development of his Nextgen Series, the sequel to his First Series. While it started as a series of one-shots, and was never planned to go beyond lighthearted adventures, the story and worldbuilding of his universe grew very intense, and the character development improved amongst the characters. In 2013, Gamewizard created one of his most treasured stories, Operation: MASKED, a crossover of KND/''Zelda''/''Homestuck'', plus other series. He wrote the story like that of an actual Zelda game, complete with long levels, dungeons, puzzles, etc.. Gamewizard considers it as "once in a blue moon" story, for he will never want to make action stages as overly long and complex as MASKED's was. In 2015, Gamewizard began production of Legend of the Seven Lights, the finale of his series and the true greatest crossover of all time that surpasses Firstborn. Personality "I will tell you here and now, the greatest treasure I am fond of is my ego." During his teenage years, especially during the beginning areas of his series, Gamewizard was noted as a very insensitive, short-tempered individual who bore severe doubt in his own series, threatening to quit just for lack of reviews or outside opinion. As his series developed and progressed, Gamewizard developed a very noticeable and sometimes unbearable ego, forming an extreme sense of pride in his series, deeming it better than lots of other peoples' and even better than some officially-published fictional series. Gamewizard possesses an extremely rampant and expansive imagination, one that has been with him since his child years. The series that now exists is one that has gone through phase after phase throughout his life, donning many imaginative personas and alter-egos and storylines that involved a combining and utilization of a variety of crossover medias, creating an adventure and a universe that he believes far surpasses those that already exist. "I've more than acknowledged the faults in my earlier series, and have examined how, comparing my earliest and newest works, I've drastically improved. But the faults and improvements in either series, I've come to treasure both, because not only do both together create this ultimate series, it demonstrates how far someone can come." Despite all of his treasured egotism, Gamewizard possesses admitted humility, aware of the faults in his stories and his decisions, but these faults are those he's come to embrace as he believes these faults make his story whole, and by acknowledging them, he bares even more strength and reason to use his ego. Aside from these, Gamewizard possesses a variety of personalities, traits, quirks, and likes, any and all of which has been applied to various characters within his series. His sense of adventure and love for the world's natures, for instance, is applied to Sheila Frantic, his nerdiness and habit of clumsiness was used for Emily Garley - or perhaps one of his personal favorites, the crossover Wendy Marvell bares Gamewizard's tendency to be clumsy, bad at stuff, and internal desire to be accepted by those around him and be great at what he does - and many such OCs or crossovers possess particular traits that are only part of Gamewizard. As his series continued and arrived to a more dramatic storyline, Gamewizard has formed a deep love for the OCs created by his friends, himself, and even the crossovers who take part. In spite of the hardships he's come face to in recent days, Gamewizard has no intention of abandoning the series. It would not do his conscious well to leave the characters where they are, viewing all the development, likability, and struggles they have arrived at, the most intricate arcs and pathways he has made them to cross, leaving them where they are with no ultimate conclusion would be a terrible way to end the series. Favorite Series Anime *''One Piece'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Naruto'' *''Bleach'' *''Space Dandy'' Cartoons *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' Trivia *His favorite color is blue. *His favorite characters in most fictional series tend to be females. This becomes a weakness for his own series as a lot of female characters tend to be badasses or more important than males. *He write 'probly' a lot in my fanfic stories in place of 'probably'. This is mostly when characters are saying or thinking it, ergo it's intentional because it's part of their personality and quirks. Every good developed character possesses such quirks. *He has an obsession with shrinking and it's very common in his series, because he find it leads to very fun, exciting, even heartwarming situations. X) He admits he wishes he doesn't use it as much as he does, but at least he tries to put effort into making a decent plot and characters for a shrink story, instead of just cutting to the key points. *His favorite artists of all time are Eiichiro Oda, Masahiro Sakurai, Seth MacFarlane, and Walt Disney. Category:Authors